This invention is generally directed to a novel packaged cuffed and folded garment and a novel method of forming same which prevents contamination of the garment when it is being donned by a wearer. More particularly, the invention contemplates a novel method of folding and packaging a garment which allows a wearer to remove the garment from the packaging and don the garment while only touching the interior surfaces of the garment during removal and donning.
It is desired to prevent contamination of a garment during donning by wearer when such a garment is for use in cleanroom and during surgical procedures. Often, with prior art garments, exterior surfaces of the garments are exposed to contamination from the wearer's hands and body during donning and from the garment contacting the floor during donning by the wearer.
The present invention provides a novel packaged cuffed and folded garment and a novel method of forming same which prevents contamination of the garment when it is being donned by a wearer which substantially prevents contamination of the garment by the wearer or by the garment contacting the floor. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with an examination of the drawings.